Giant
Giants are beings that look almost human, however, they tend to look a little different (read: a lot different), depending on the specific race. Appearance There are three distinct subraces of giants, each with their own unique appearances. Sky giants Sky giants, aka Beanstalk giants, are giants that live up in a special land in the sky. Sky giants tend to look like normal humans, but at a gargantuan size, about 30 feet tall. Fire giants Fire giants are giants that usually live in the warmest of places. They originate from Muspelheim, the land of fire from ancient Nordic stories. Fire giants usually have smoky gray skin, fiery red eyes, and fiery red/orange/yellow hair. They also tend to be around 20 feet tall. Frost giants Frost giants, aka jotuns, are giants that usually live in the coldest of places. They originate from the Nordic legendary world Jotunheim, the land of ice and frost. Frost giants tend to be around 25 feet tall, with light blue skin, silvery blue eyes, and silvery white hair. Behavior Giants tend to be peaceful beings, however, they do have a tendency to act rashly in tense situations. They also tend to become aggressive whenever provoked, such as when a person steals their stuff. Powers Giants have a few powers that are distinct to their species, however, there also are powers that they have in common. *'Enhanced durability:' Giants are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Giants are able to operate on a "low power setting", allowing them to operate on low energy for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced lung capacity:' Giants have tremendous lung capacity, and the ability to use the oxygen very effectively enabling them to hold their breath for extended periods of time while staying active. *'Enhanced smell:' Giants can detect specific persons, objects, substances, or even locate their origin and track with nothing but their noses. *'Enhanced strength:' Giants, obviously, are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Contaminant immunity:' Giants are able to neutralize all existing detrimental contaminants in their bodies. *'Disease immunity:' Giants are immune to any and all diseases. Sky giant * Atmospheric adaptation: Sky giants are able to breathe in high-altitude environments. Fire giant * Fire resistance: Fire giants are completely immune to fire and heat. * Fire generation: Fire giants are able to generate and project fire from their hands. * Fire manipulation: Fire giants are able to shape and manipulate fire. * Fire breath: Fire giants are able to generate fire from within themselves and release it from their mouths. Frost giant * Cold resistance: Frost giants are completely unharmed by cold. * Ice generation: Frost giants are able to generate and project ice from their hands. * Ice manipulation: Frost giants are able to shape and manipulate ice. * Snow generation: Frost giants are able to generate and project snow. * Snow manipulation: Frost giants are able to shape and manipulate ice. * Ice breath: Frost giants are able to generate ice/cold within themselves and release it from their mouths. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Giant